1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as an electronic dictionary or learning machine, that stores a number of items of information and which has an additional function of automatically storing the number of times each item of information is searched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advances in integrated circuit (IC) technology are notable and especially important are increases in the capacity of read only memories (ROMS) and random access memories (RAMS). An application for these memories is in electronic learning devices or electronic dictionaries which require a large capacity to store a great amount of data.